The Contractor shall maintain a colony of forty-nine (49) NHLBI-owned chimpanzees that are available for research on posttransfusion viral hepatitis or AIDS. Proposals to utilize these animals are initiated by the scientific community and reviewed for scientific merit and program relevance by NHLBI Staff and a PHS AIDS Animal Model Committee. Chimpanzees are made available for approved research under a separate contract between the user and the contractor. Laboratory and technical support will also be provided under this separate contract.